The present invention relates to apparatus for opening access doors to security vaults, safes and other security sites and areas of an establishment controlled from a remote location.
More specifically, the invention makes possible remote control dispensing of keys of the sites under control, by using currently existing telephone links between the controlled, and control, location in cooperation with electronic, electric and mechanical devices. The invention contemplates a variety of uses; one is the control, from the main office of a bank, of all the branches in a city, a country or the world, to dispense at the site of use keys necessary to gain access to key security sites.
The invention comprises a security receptacle or group of receptacles suitable for safekeeping of the keys that are deposited in a way similar to depositing of coins in a box. Each key has a specially shaped handle so that each key can be introduced only in the corresponding receptacle. When introduced, it passes to the middle of the receptacle by a set of upper ramps and is held there by a horizontal gate that is locked.
For example, at a controlled location, the opening of a security vault might require the key which has been deposited in a receptacle. An employee at the controlled location by a specific telephone calls the control location. After providing satisfactory oral identification, the caller sends an electronic signal, for example, a code activated by a key selector switch, which is displayed digitally on a panel by the controller. The controller, after verifying the code sent, in turn digitally sends a code which is transmitted, in the preferred embodiment of the invention, by tones on a high audio scale.
Each of the telephones is connected to the line by a low-pass filter which causes the tones used not to be heard on either of the two telephones, thus keeping them from being taped.
A decoder, located on the telephone line, at the controlled location interprets the signal and sends a pulse to the opening system of the receptacle that contains the key. The pulse energizes a first programable timer circuit of the corresponding receptacle, for example, for 15 minutes, at the end of which it will in turn send a pulse to a solenoid that releases a ramp which, by a system of stationary security ramps, allows the corresponding key to drop.
To remove the key, yet another key, available at the controlled location, is required to open a gate located in the lower part of the receptacle.